godzillafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Kumonga
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Kumonga.png |image =Kumongafinal303.jpg |caption =Kumonga as he is seen in Godzilla: Final Wars |name = }} |species =Irradiated Giant Spider |nicknames =Spiga |height = |length = |weight = 8,000 tons 30,000 tons |forms = None |allies =Godzilla , Minilla , Gorosaurus, Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, Manda, Baragon, Varan |enemies = Godzilla, Minilla, King Ghidorah |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka, Jun Fukuda, Shinichi Sekizawa, Kazue Shiba |portrayed = Puppet |firstappearance =Son of Godzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits = ShodaiKumo FinalKumo |roar = }} }} Kumonga (クモンガ , Kumonga) è un ragno gigante creato dalla Tohoche fa la prima apparizione nel 1967 Godzilla film, Son of Godzilla. Nome il suo nome deriva da kumo (クモ ), che in Giapponese significa ragno Kumonga's il suo nome in Son of Godzilla è "Spiga", che deriva dalla parola inglese "spider" ossia ragno. Sembianze Il design di Kumonga sè simile tutte le sue apparizioni. Il suo corpo è nero con disegni gialli. Ha gli occhi chiari, una bocca da aracnide, e otto zampe. Origini Secondo la rivista di Dr. Matsumia, Kumonga era un un ragno che abitava nella giungla di Sogell Island. Tuttavia, l'esposizione alla tempesta radioattiva del 1967 create dall' esperimento delle Nazioni Unite fallito,lo avevano mutato in Kumonga di 45 metri di altezza . Storia Showa Series ''Son of Godzilla N in ''Son of Godzilla]]ella serie Showa, Kumonga era un ragno gigante che viveva a Sogell Island. La sua prima apparizione fu quando intrappolò e avvelenò Kamacuras. Poi intrappolò il figlio di Godzilla, Minilla, nella ragnatela e lo avvolse per uccidelo. Tuttavia, Godzilla arrivò a difendere suo figlio. Kumonga lo attaccò e riuscì quasi a uccidere Godzilla, ma Minilla aiutò suo padre e con i loro raggi atomici, bruciarono il corpo di Kumonga, ferendolo gravemente. ''Destroy All Monsters in ''Destroy All Monsters]]Kumonga ritorna in Destroy All Monsters dove viveva a Monsterland, in armonia con altri monstri. Nell 1999, gli alieni conosciuti come Kilaaks catturano e controllano la la mente dei mostri dell'isola. I vengono liberati poi in grandi città per distruggerle. Ma alla fine, gli umani hanno rompono il controllo mentale e liberarono i mostri. I mostri sono stati poi inviati ad attaccare e distruggere King Ghidorah. Kumonga prende parte al combattimento intrappolando King Ghidorah nella sua ragnatela. Dopo la sconfitta di King Ghidorah , Kumonga e gli altri mostri tornano a Monsterland e tornano a vivere pacificamente. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]Kumonga è descritto in Godzilla: Final Wars, non diverso dagli altri mostri controllati dagli Xiliens. Appare in un deserto in Arizona, dove distrugge un rimorchio. Poi, improvvisamente, i Xiliens teletrasportano il ragno e gli altri mostri in città di tutto il mondo. Raccontano gli umani che hanno portato via i mostri via per salvare la Terra. Tuttavia, gli umani scoprono che i Xiliens stavano controllando i mostri e le Xiliens rilasciavano tutti i mostri di nuovo per finire di distruggere le città che stavano attaccando. Quando Godzilla viene liberato dal polo sud e combatte i kaiju controllati dagli alieno , sconfigge Gigan e Zilla. Attraverso la base di comando degli alieni, Kumonga viene rilasciato in Nuova Guinea per combatterelo. Godzilla si avvicinò al aracnide mostruoso e scatenò un ruggito per annunciare la sua presenza. In un primo momento, Kumonga era intrappolò Godzilla in una fitta ragnatela, ma Godzilla è riuscito ad afferrare un filo di tessitura che era ancora attaccato a Kumonga e lo fece roteare prima di scagliarlo via. Kumonga volò l'orizzonte e non ricomparve più. Abilità Kumonga può sparare un nastro di spesso e un pungiglione dalle sue mandibole. Kumonga ha zampe prensili che possono essere utilizzati per afferrare piccole prede. Nella versione Showa è stato in grado di sopravvivere a più colpi di raggio atomico di Godzilla. Nell' era Millennium la ragnatela di Kumonga è in grado di espandersi a contatto con l'aria da un unico filo in una rete per avvolgere i nemici. Ha anche lunghe gambe che terminano con aculei che possono essere utilizzati per infilzare gli avversari o schiacciare attraverso materiali come in una scena del film Godzilla Final Wars. Sembra anche avere la capacità di saltare. Filmografia *''Son of Godzilla'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Apparizioni nei Video Game *''Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters'' *''Gojira-Kun'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters - Kumonga Sprite.png|Kumonga in Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters Fumetti ''Godzilla: Legends Kumonga appeare in ''Godzilla: Legends #5. Mentre Godzilla si muoveva attraverso un paese rurale in Mongolia, cade in una trappola di sabbie mobili che Kumonga creato per lui. Kumonga procede poi per avvolgere Godzilla in una ragnatela, salvando il suo pasto per un altro giorno. Tuttavia, Godzilla irrompe dalla ragnatela con la pulsazione radiattiva e inizia a combattere con Kumonga. Kumonga morde Godzilla sul collo , e Godzilla strappa una delle gambe di Kumonga e lo picchia con essa. Come Kumonga cerca di fuggire, Godzilla lo colpisce con la coda, facendolo schiantare contro il terreno e facendolo svenire. ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War Half century war Kumonga.jpg|Kumonga in ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War #3 ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '']]Kumonga appare in ''[[Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Issue 1|Rulers of Earth #1'']] in un sistema di ragnatele che aveva creato sul fondo del Grand Canyon in Arizona. Viene presentato quando Gigan invade la Terra, e dopo una breve battaglia, in cui Gigan recide una delle gambe di Kumonga, Kumonga si ritira nella sua tana e non è più emerso da allora. L'immagine di Kumonga è presente anche in Rulers of Earth # 9 sul massiccio dipinto nella grotta di Infant Island . Galleria Verso Kumonga Roars|Kumonga's roars in the Showa era 44-Kumonga 2004|Kumonga's roars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars In Altre Lingue *German: Spiega Curiosità *Secondo la versione tedesca di Son of Godzilla, Kumonga è stato probabilmente creato dal dottor Frankenstein. *Kumonga e Kamacuras condividono molte caratteristiche. *A differenza di molti ragni normali, Kumonga può sparare la sua ragnatela dalle mandibole. Sondaggio Do you like Kumonga? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Spiega en:Kumonga Category:Bug Kaijuundefined Category:Toho Kaijuundefined Category:Kaiju living on Monsterlandundefined Category:Monstersundefined Category:Earth Defendersundefined Category:Mutantsundefined Category:Showa Kaijuundefined Category:Millennium Kaijuundefined